campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Who we are
Please also add your name to List of users by location. # Jimmy Wales - Wikipedia, Wikia founder - politically, my primary interest is in reasoned policy debate, which I consider far more important than any particular policies # Timothy Rice - University of Illinois @ Urbana-Champaign , Electrical Engineering Student - I hope to help change the world for the better. I am part Libertarian and part Neoconservative, a slightly odd mix. # Andrey Fedorov - Rutgers, CS/Math Student - politically, my main interest is understanding the philosophical and psychological reasoning behind political discourse. # Steven Clift - E-Democracy.Org founder, interested in how Campaigns Wikia can generate useful non-partisan election information useful to citizens # Chad Lupkes - Activist in Seattle, Washington, USA. My primary interest is in getting people to reach towards our potential instead of just defending the status quo. # Mat Branyon - University of Louisiana at Lafayette Computer Science student. I am interested in anything I can do to help fix our failing democracy. # Kyle Gong - Yale Computer Science student at Yale. I'm hoping Wikia can help us move beyond bickering and finger-pointing to actually find solutions to our problems that we can all agree on. # Ed Rodgers - Pittsburgh, PA. Programmer. Interested in aiding a movement for political reform. # Gonzalo Díaz - Just a Wikipedia user (and lover), from Chile. I joined Campaigns Wikia so I could help eliminate what Jimbo Wales accurately calls "broadcast politics", and I'm honored to be a part of this. We must fight the ignorance and give people a chance to be a part of politics! # Dana Hendee - Working on the gubernatorial race in Minnesota and want Peter on the wikipedia map. # Joe Daverin - Wiki kool-aid drinker. Software Engineer. Interested in Participatory Politics for its potential to reduce the impact of who our actual representatives are at any given moment. # Tom Holland - IT Geek doing application deployment and an admin on Wikitravel. Interested in doing edits adding content and helping others get started. # Patrick King Painter, creative director in Philadelphia. Proprietor of Progresswear.com and Design for Progress. # Nookdog Regular Amercian, longing for TURE freedom of speech. # Eoin Dubsky - Fellow traveller, living in Amsterdam. Working for an environmental group. # Ronald Wopereis I am developing a new domain called attention. I am in year two of starting up my own business, with attention as a product. First year was about "what do i want?" This year is about "how do i want it?". Next year will be about executing the business. My goal in life is to become a transparent (aka "honest") person. I measure progress when i need less attention for myself so there is more attention left for other people. # Yann Forget I am always interested when people can get a direct influence on politics. It would really change the world if that happens. # Matt Wilhelm Student, Entrepreneur, Activist. I hate that word "Activist" as it has such a connotation, and I would like to do what I can to change that connotation by inciting intellegent thought and discourse in our users, friends, family, and representatives. # Justin Chang I am a researcher for 'Modern Marvels' on the History Channel. I moonlight as a consulting futurologist and i believe that open source dissemination of knowledge/information is a future unto itself. # Mark Tilley Just another guy interested in political reform. # WillingWarrior Fighting false representation with self-representation. Media from minorities. Join in the multi-media discussion at www.WillingWarrior.com # Klafubra I live in London, UK and work in biological research. My main interest is global transport policy. For the time being, I wish to remain anonymous, because I see politics as a personal issue. I don't want potential employers (or anyone else for that matter) to be able to google my name and find out my political opinions. That's why I find sites such as this one great. Like a ballot box, it gives us an anonymous voice, but the ability to say so much more. # Josh Gerdes - I am a computer science undergraduate at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. I am interested in this project's potential to distribute more information about candidates (hopefully, as objectively as possible), especially in sub-national elections, in which such information is often sorely lacking. # Steve Nieman - Among other pursuits, I am a co-founder of the national American Revolutionary Party (http://www.americanrevolutionaryparty.us/) and co-founder of the first state chapter in Washington. One of the main planks in our platform is a constructive overhaul of creation and deployment of our monetary systems. Our democratic political system cannot function properly without a more just economic system that empowers all citizens. Without a basic "stipend" income for all, our democracy will continue to labor and decay. Until economic reforms are enacted, we believe effective political reforms will be impossible. # Mark Johnston - I live near Bristol, UK. A facilitator involved in sustainable development; co-ordinating a youth-led project about carbon reduction in the community; part time mediator. I am interested in participatory processes and believe that good communication is the key to better participation and less conflict; a fan of gaian democracy and empowering young people. Category:Campaigns Wikia # Jan Gregor Triebel - A student from Germany interested in international politics Category:Campaigns Wikia # Thomas Brock - An American Federal Employee, interested and active in local, state and federal politics. # Peter Bihr - Berlin-based freelance social media consultant with a strong interest in political web campaigns. Also: Blogger, student, former editor of a politics think tank-slash-online mag. # Mike Maney - Media relations counselor for technology startup companies with a passion for campaign-style approaches to PR. Category:Campaigns Wikia # iFaqeer - Writer/Blogger who makes my living as a tech writer in Silicon Valley. Founder of Genealogy Wikia and WikiPakistan. Administrator at WikiIndia. Currently preoccupied with, amongst other things, the "Blan"s (Blog Bans) in Pakistan and India and so on. Interested in other such international issues, but also a political/current affairs junkie and activist. #Shadaik - Linguistics student and long-time German wikipedian. I'm especially concerned with education, its positive impact on society, and how to improve its possibilities. #DickClarkMises - Librarian/Editor/Political candidate who works for the Mises Institute for Austrian Economics, currently holds the position of Chairman with the Libertarian Party of Alabama, and is running for Alabama House of Representatives, District 79 on the Libertarian ticket. I am also active on Wikipedia with over 3000 edits from this account: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:DickClarkMises DickClarkMises 23:03, 1 August 2006 (UTC) #Jon P. - A student of Philosophy and Linguistics who is mad at many things that the government had done. I prefer resoned debate to heated argument, and I think that both politics and religion are now serving more to seperate us than to unite us. This makes me extremely sad - especially when the two are mixed. Take a look at this - http://humanassembly.org/tHA/. #Donegal - I live in Donegal, Ireland and am interested in Planning issues. Wikia gives me hope for a new era in participatory politics. Thanks, Jimbo for implementing this.Donegal 15:17, 6 August 2006 (UTC) #Deane Jessep - I am from Napier, New Zealand where I am a Napier City Councillor and IT consultant. I am a Center politician who simply believes in the usage of good solutions regardless of political leaning. # Jonathan Stromberg - I'm a filmmaker, and I currently split my time between California and New York. Loong term thinking and policy debate is the only way out of the situations our world faces. If I can help support that goal by making a movie, I will. If not, I'll hang out on Campaigns WIkia a lot. ;) Democracy is great: Let's do it. # McLurker - I'm from Scotland and am interested in bringing a higher standard of debate to politics here. I'm encouraged by the emergence of multiple minor parties in Scotland, but politics needs to become far more participatory. I am left-libertarian, and tend to vote Green or for independent candidates. # Ingmar Redel - I'm from Germany and I would like to help (since 10 years ;-) to make this world a better world :) I work as a non-profit projectmanager and I like lovely people, sweet animals, good books, music, the nature, free knowledge and free culture. I work for a new way in national and international political affairs, to bring the civil societies and the politicans from all parties on one table, to get a global frame, which solve our big global problems. # Gyorgy Farkas - I'm from Hungary, once I was a PhD student in philosophical logic, and I still believe in the power of rational reasoning, arguments. Today, I work at an NGO for the development of local civil societies in Hungary. # YYK Ho - I am an engineering student going into graduate school for Master studies. My current role in CW is setting up zh.campaigns for Hong Kong. # Bruno Ayres - I am promoting campanhas.wikia in Brazil. I really hope this global project can change the way people understand and do politics. I am interested in discussing new ways of political representation and alternatives to voting processes. # David.Mestel - contributor on the English Wikipedia, and politically aware citizen. # lorelei jackson - Working on a local race for a County Commission seat in Tampa, Florida and want my Candidate, Joe Redner, http://www.votejoeredner.comon the wikipedia map. # Jim W - interested in politics, contributes to WP, lives in PA # singingwithin - Philosopher, quaker, lawyer, father and environmentalist from Victoria, BC, Canada. Interested in new approaches to changing the world and ourselves. # Biddy5637 - I'm a young Democrat working in politics in DC. # Helmut Krause - I am a specialist for labour law in Germany and moderator of "Querdenkerforum" (a network for lateral / unconventional (political) thinkers) within openBC: http://www.openbc.com/go/invita/3263606 > https://www.openbc.com/net/querdenkerforum/ # Doubel troubel - Ph.D. instructional designer, adjunct professor at Tulane University, and, most importantly, technology director for an extremely progressive southeastern public school district intestested in seeing how this progresses and, hopefully, makes a difference in the way this country and, eventually, the world operates. More interested in finding the best candidate and not a party fan, as forced as we are sometimes to be when voting in primaries. #Yolfer - Seattle, WA native. # Slay - I live in Columbus, Ohio. I'm a political/avant garde and hip-hop theatre director. I started Ohio for Mark Warner, then he dropped-out. Oops. # Gary Aminoff - I live in Los Angeles and am a Republican with strong libertarian leanings. I am active in Republican politics in Los Angeles and in California. I guess you might say I am a political activist and a believer in individual liberty and small government. #Goshzilla - What to say? Well, I'm a New York City (USA) progressive/liberal Democrat, in exile in New Jersey. #RobJKing Activist in Tampa Bay, FL. I am interested in bringing together the TRUTH and JUSTICE in each part of the political spectrum, and in promoting a tolerant reclamation of U.S. Judeo-Christian political theory, something that unites rather than divides the left and the right, but as a Republican. #Henryk A. Kowalczyk - Polish born; since 1985 in the U.S. In the past, political writer in Poland, now here, http://www.henrykkowalczyk.com # Freeman - Sydney, Australia - my primary interest is helping to revive democracy through direct participation. I belief we all need to be independent thinkers with access to the facts so that public opinion can drive policy for the common good instead of it being driven for the good of centres of power. # Michael Rogers - Sierra Nevada Mountains of California - I believe what Akito Morita, Founder of Sony, said -- "Nations are a dying industry, corporations are the structures of the future". And, that "The price of liberty is eternal vigilance." I work to be a catalyst for an economic evolution, modeled on the American Revolution, to create corporations that derive their just powers from the people who create them. Because I believe that political democracy, without economic democracy will always be corrupted. # David Rogerson - London, UK - Joining the fight for a shorter working week, with the aim of a four-hour day. Developing strong economic, social and political arguments for a shift in work ethics.